five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 November 2015
04:13 goam0n go 2 collag 04:13 hOi! 04:14 tem armour top tier 04:17 ye 04:19 maybe all this time 04:19 Wait 04:19 When was Undertale released 04:20 pls google 4 me i'm playing binding of iaac with undertale music mod (closest thing i got lol) 04:20 Um 04:20 hmm 04:20 in september 04:20 dun dun din 04:20 Sans is South Ferry confirmed 04:23 he was sent to the underground where he made a name for himself 04:23 and then 04:23 died 04:23 or something 04:23 idk 04:24 lmao 04:24 gonna be fight mettaton 04:24 so i'll reply when i ca 04:24 *can 04:25 *fighting 04:25 k 04:25 OMG 04:25 04:26 I forgot I head Temmie's Head mod installed 04:26 what 04:26 replaced Tammy's Head with Temmie's Hea 04:26 O H 04:26 d 04:29 D AMMIT 04:29 I AM NOT GOOD AT DODGING 04:29 04:30 Hi 04:30 Hi 04:30 VINNEH 04:30 EXPLAIN TO ME HOW TO FIGHT THE ROBOT 04:31 What robot? 04:31 THE ROBOT 04:31 METTATOn 04:31 Oh. 04:31 rooboot? 04:31 shout ALLAHU AKBAR repeatively 04:31 and hope a plane crashes into it 04:31 i- 04:32 Wierd 04:32 legs 04:32 so 04:32 did it work 04:33 fucking dead again 04:33 league time 04:33 bye 04:33 maggots 04:34 I recently encountered someone wierd... 04:34 This is getting crazy... 04:34 Don't you mean: "weird." 04:35 In the comment section of my fan game Five Nights at Frisky's 4 04:35 Yep 04:35 Someone Jsut said "I like foxy" 04:35 and also I was typing quickly so that's probably how the mistake happened 04:35 anyways that's LITTERALY all he said 04:35 Wierd 04:36 Ya 04:36 I think that's counted as spam. 04:37 In fact, it wasn't even reflate do to the page its 04:37 it's self* 04:37 accedently tapped "return" 04:38 Well see ya 04:38 Bye! 04:38 DAMMIT 04:38 04:38 04:38 FUCK 04:36 Ya 04:36 I think that's counted as spam. 04:37 In fact, it wasn't even reflate do to the page its 04:37 it's self* 04:37 accedently tapped "return" 04:38 Well see ya 04:38 Bye! 04:38 DAMMIT 04:38 04:38 04:38 FUCK 04:45 time to stock up on food 04:54 I think Hopes and Dreams really fits Alcor 04:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz82xbLvK_k 04:56 TBH same 04:56 but like 04:56 i cried listening to hopes and dreams 04:58 I do not have emotions for fictional characters, music or really anything. 04:58 damn son 04:58 04:58 I guess I do because I get attached and? 04:38 Bye! 04:38 DAMMIT 04:38 04:38 04:38 FUCK 04:45 time to stock up on food 04:54 I think Hopes and Dreams really fits Alcor 04:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz82xbLvK_k 04:56 TBH same 04:56 but like 04:56 i cried listening to hopes and dreams 04:58 I do not have emotions for fictional characters, music or really anything. 04:58 damn son 04:58 04:58 I guess I do because I get attached and? 05:02 and...? 05:02 tumblr 05:04 . 05:08 i fucking h8 this battle 04:54 I think Hopes and Dreams really fits Alcor 04:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz82xbLvK_k 04:56 TBH same 04:56 but like 04:56 i cried listening to hopes and dreams 04:58 I do not have emotions for fictional characters, music or really anything. 04:58 damn son 04:58 04:58 I guess I do because I get attached and? 05:02 and...? 05:02 tumblr 05:04 . 05:08 i fucking h8 this battle 05:17 God Alphys is so depressing 05:17 like 05:19 it's implied she's suicidal 05:19 and it's implied she does if you kill either mettaton or undyne 05:02 tumblr 05:04 . 05:08 i fucking h8 this battle 05:17 God Alphys is so depressing 05:17 like 05:19 it's implied she's suicidal 05:19 and it's implied she does if you kill either mettaton or undyne 05:27 NOW ON TO GOATDAD 05:27 GAO 05:27 ARE YOU PROUD 05:28 I"M ONTO GOATDAD 05:29 Have you been pacifist enough? 05:30 idk yet 05:30 stocking up on food 05:30 pls send tem 2 coleg furst 05:30 gonna get money from temmie 05:30 gonna sell the things i don't need 05:31 Plot twist: 05:31 You have downloaded the lucky 6660606606060th copy of Undertale 05:31 and as a result 05:31 You're gonna have a bad time. 05:32 impossible 05:32 there's only 9 people on this earth 05:32 05:32 You're gonna have a very bad time 05:32 *sweats nervously* 05:33 *sells heart locket 05:33 sans is chara confirmed by scott cawthon 05:33 don't 05:33 mm good shit that's some good shit right there 05:34 Sans is a form of Chara who wanted to atone for her crimes 05:34 Hmm 05:34 interesting theory 05:34 inb4 tumblr: "THEY PRONOUNS!!!!!!!1" 05:35 Personally 05:35 I think Frisk is a female 05:35 tbh 05:35 i don't give a flying fuck about frisk's gender, because i haven't seen frisk trying to fuck a monster (save papyrus) 05:36 Ah 05:36 i can't wait until you see the secret 05:36 what secret 05:36 Ultra True Super Duper Pacifist of Holiness ending 05:36 k 05:36 Frisk fucks a monster 05:36 . 05:37 (yes) 05:38 undertale: dating sim 05:38 because everyone feels the urge to fuck a skeleton 05:38 "Flirt" 05:38 wtf no 05:38 ok fine 05:38 fuck a dinosaur 05:38 fuck a goat 05:38 fuck a robot 05:38 fuck a fish 05:38 fuCK A FLOWER 05:39 The plot of the Ultra True Super Duper Pacifist of Holiness ending involves Frisk fucking Chara and some random temmie 05:39 wtf 05:39 that sounds like a porn lmao 05:37 (yes) 05:38 undertale: dating sim 05:38 because everyone feels the urge to fuck a skeleton 05:38 "Flirt" 05:38 wtf no 05:38 ok fine 05:38 fuck a dinosaur 05:38 fuck a goat 05:38 fuck a robot 05:38 fuck a fish 05:38 fuCK A FLOWER 05:39 The plot of the Ultra True Super Duper Pacifist of Holiness ending involves Frisk fucking Chara and some random temmie 05:39 wtf 05:39 that sounds like a porn lmao 05:41 like 05:41 the kind of porn 05:41 on 05:41 pornhub 05:41 Toriel watches in dismay as Sans makes seual puns 05:41 then Flowey vomits and the world resets again 05:41 LMAO 05:41 "fuck help us all" 05:42 ok but 05:42 why does everyone think frisk is a kid? 05:42 Because yes. 05:42 She's about as tall as Sans, who is a fucking midget. 05:43 And everyone's like "frisk is mute" 05:43 And honestly, I can see that, but at the same time like, eh? 05:43 Snow White and the 8 Dwarfs 05:43 Starring Sans 05:43 the way Toriel treats Frisk is extremely motherly 05:43 and 05:43 Asgore too 05:44 Yea 05:44 Because Toriel treated every human that passed like that, if I recall 05:44 but 05:44 eh 05:44 Not to say I don't think Frisk's a kid, but eh. 05:44 Frisk is an Inkling 05:44 *frisk transforms into an inkling* 05:45 Papyrus: ... IS THIS A HUMAN? 05:45 If that's the case, 05:45 You've gotta be squidin' me 05:45 holy shit 05:45 *cue 70's laugh track* 05:46 Imagine, if you will 05:46 A True Genocide route 05:46 when sans made a pun when he's introduces, the badum tsk sound played while it zoomed in on him 05:46 05:46 05:46 IT'S TIME 05:46 FUCKING SANS 05:48 True Genocide route: 05:49 After defeating Sans, 05:49 Because of shit happening 05:49 Flowey comes back to life for a generic reason 05:49 Then he absorbs the soul of the dead 05:49 becomes Asriel Dreemur 05:49 And you have to fight him 05:49 Genocide style 05:49 No Hope or Dream 05:49 BRO WTF 05:50 I FUCKING FOUND COFFINS 05:50 that's dead charming, isn't it? 05:50 jfc i'll wring you to death 05:50 anyways 05:50 don't get yourself into a knot 05:50 got a coffin with my name on it 05:50 05:49 No Hope or Dream 05:49 BRO WTF 05:50 I FUCKING FOUND COFFINS 05:50 that's dead charming, isn't it? 05:50 jfc i'll wring you to death 05:50 anyways 05:50 don't get yourself into a knot 05:50 got a coffin with my name on it 05:50 05:51 goooat dad 05:51 lemme record this 06:01 nope i'm not finishing it now 06:01 i'm getting sad 2015 11 27